


The Greatest Summer

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is life, Moony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt was photograph.  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Sirius had hidden all his books when all the photos of summer-so-far - "the GREATEST summer," Sirius insisted - were of Remus with his face behind a book. Seven weeks worth of reading during the day and prowling the river walks at night - not that that was Remus' idea, but Sirius was irresistable, and by that, Remus meant irritatingly prone to drag one bodily from the house dressed in clothes not one's own if Sirius even suspected resistance would be put up.

"This is life," Sirius said, arms wide on the bridge, twirling in circles for the hell of it. "This is freedom, Moony, this is experience and joy and life." He dug in his pocket for the camera and took a quick dozen Polaroids at terrible angles of Remus with a coat sleeve pulled over his face, the lights of the bridge in the fog, the flash of his own smile. They would all come out a little too dark and Remus would catch his breath when he found them, years later, tucked away in a shoebox.

And Remus, who pined for his books, laughed finally and wrestled Sirius for the camera there in the dark, and kissed him just for confusion, and it was some kind of life they'd made for themselves, two boys in a looming war.


End file.
